Walking Dead Season 4: Alternative choices
by The-Ghost-writer-Unknown
Summary: Numerous Decisions, have changed the Walking Dead, but not only that universe but when 2 new strangers arrive


As night fell over the prison that they now called home, Carl was on watch in the tower for what was always a question, even though Tyrese was by everyone's standards including his own, was shit with a gun had managed to shoot the governor, only moment's before the later had time to Kill Hershel, Carl looked down the scope of his rifle, as the familiar and loud roar of Daryl's motorbike spread through the area Carl then looked as the bike was followed by the Hyundai, that Shane had fixed before his death, in the car was Carl's farther the leader of the group known as Rick Grimes, in the driver's seat was Glenn Rhee wearing his baseball cap for the first time in ages, in the back of the car was Bob Stookey a former army medic, the other seat was down, so they could fit more supplies inside, they hadn't been in short supply, but after the Governors Final attack in which many prison resident, all from Woodbury were killed this meant that less space was used for growing food

"open the gate" shouted down Carl, to the elderly one legged Hershel,who then along with his daughter and Glenn's wife Maggie, pulled the cable's which then opened a set of giant metal gates, many walkers in-front of the gates where pushed into the wooden spikes placed directly outside of them, as soon as the Hyundai had entered the gates they where then closed before any walker could enter, the 2 vehicles carried on until they where in the prison courtyard, when they stopped, the 3 in the car stepped out and started unloading it, Daryl walked over towards the car and started to carry boxes of canned food into C-Block, Rick stopped suddenly and smiled as he put down his box, as the katana wielding Michonne stepped out of C-Block, carrying Rick's daughter and Carl's sister the baby Judith, both were smiling back at him as Michonne passed Judith to Rick, who then kissed his daughter on the head before kissing Michonne on the cheek, she returned the favour as Tyrese who had been playing cards at a bench with his sister Sasha, Hershal's other daughter Beth and the new girl in the group Tara, who despite being on the Governors side of the attack, turned on his group after they were willing to kill the sick and elderly, so they let her in after being careful, Tyrese walked over and began helping carry the boxes into C-Block, "you know you could have come with us" said Rick as still carrying Judith, followed by Michonne began walking towards the benches "yeah but I though I would score some more points if I looked after Judith, just in case I have to get used to it" replied Michonne, Rick despite knowing it was a serious remark started laughing, "lets now think that far ahead" replied Rick, he then looked at his watch, then he whistle "guard change already, whose on" asked Sasha, Rick handed Judith back to Michonne, and then he stood up to go to a clipboard that had been nailed into the wall, those of the group who were the better shooter's were on the list for guard duty, "Tara, you're up" shouted Rick, Tara stood up and grabbed an M16 before grabbing 2 magazine clips from a bin full of them and walked over towards the guard tower, she climbed up it as the previous guard wasn't allowed to leave their post until relived by the next person, Daryl walked out of C-Block and walked over to Rick "well were safe, I don't see why we have Guards on duty any more" asked Daryl, then as Carl walked back, Rick turned his head to Daryl "just in-case" he replied, then they heard and engine, from outside the gates, Rick, Daryl started running towards the metal gates, Bob and Tyrese noticed this and ran after them, Rick grabbed a scoped weapon and looked down the scope when at the gates to see, a cream coloured Pontiac Aztec, the back left rim was different from the other's inside the car where 2 men, "rick I think we should open the gates" said Hershel, Rick looked away from the sights and turned his head to Hershel, "why" he asked, "just" looked replied Hershel, Rick then looked as a heavily modified car chased after them shooting at them, "open the gate" said Rick, Maggie then pulled the cable to open one of the doors, the Aztec raced through the open gate's, but before it could close the pursing car made it through, Rick drew his colt python, Daryl raised his crossbow, whilst the other group members raised gun's the car door's opened on the pursing vehicle, "wait that looks familiar" said Rick, then 3 men all of them rick recognized from the day he was placed in a coma, the 3 men aimed their guns, but they were out gun, as they were meet with a hail of gunfire, with numerous bullets hitting them and the car they were in, the lifeless body's fell to the floor Rick and Daryl walked over towards the Aztec, whilst Bob and Tyrese checked the car and stomped on the heads of the dead body's respectively, "you're safe you can come out of the car now" said Rick, the first man stepped out of the car, he was bald with a moustache around his mouth and wire thin glasses, the other man Daryl recognized his hair was longer and he had stubble across his face "yo bitch thanks for saving us" said the second one, the first one closed the car door, "who are you" asked Rick "my name is Walter Hartwell White" said the first man, "I know the second" said Daryl "that's right Bitch" said the second "Jessie Pinkman" said Daryl

Main Cast

Andrew Lincoln

Bryan Cranston

Norman Reedus

Aaron Paul

Steven Yuen

Lauren Cohan

Chandler Riggs

Danai Gurira

Emily Kinney

Chad Coleman

And Scott Wilson


End file.
